Karma
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: Andai bukan delusi yang ia tatapi, mungkin ia akan terjatuh lagi dan lagi. Izaya - Shitsuo - Sakuraya. Sequel for "Kelu".


Jika ada sesuatu yang cantik di dunia ini, pria bersurai keemasan itu akan menjawabnya dengan "Kemurnian hati seseorang" yang pernah bersamanya.

Seperti imaji yang bergemerlapan dalam ruang kelam.

Andai bukan delusi yang ia tatapi, mungkin ia akan terjatuh lagi dan lagi.

* * *

**Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita**

**Izaya – Shitsuo – Sakuraya**

**Sequel for "Kelu"**

* * *

Sakuraya adalah ceri yang bersemi musim ini. Dan di musim berikutnya. Dan di musim selanjutnya.

.

_Ada tuna terkecap selepas hirupan cangkir berperisa vanilla. Ia suka vanilla. Masih suka meski sekarang bereksplorasi dengan tuna._

.

"Terima kasih, Shitsuo-kun. Kau sudah bekerja keras!"

.

Ada memori disana. Di luar jendela bertirai debu udara, ketika entitasnya masih berjumlah tiga.

.

_Ia mengambil tuna kedua, lalu tatapannya mulai berduka. Ada rindu sesaat, pada relasi sebelum berubah mendrama._

.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"entahlah~ mungkin karena reaksimu yang menarik untuk ditertawakan?"

.

Disana selalu terlihat ceri. Entah dari bibirnya, dari yukatanya, atau latar kebun kala dahan bersemi. Ia menjadi suka ceri. Warnanya cantik. Wajahnya cantik. Ceri itulah definisi cantik. Ia menyukai ceri. Sangat suka ceri tanpa tahu ada tuna tersimpan di lemari.

Ia tersenyum setiap melihat ceri. Selalu. Sampai ia tak tahu harus bersikap saat tuna datang menyeru. Ia mulai lupa dengan ceri.

.

"Tidak bisa memukul lebih keras lagi, Shitsu-chan? Jangan bilang karena … kau peduli padaku~?"

.

_Satu deheman. Pria bersurai keemasan itu menoleh, mengulum senyumnya. Sekedar kesopanan untuk orang yang telah mengantar kue pesanannya._

Ada ceri menempati tahta di ujung krimnya. Ceri yang ini, atau personifikasi lain yang dirindunya, entahlah.

.

"A-aku baik-baik saja … Kau boleh pergi, Shitsuo-kun…."

.

Jika vanilla dan tuna bukanlah metafora, relasi apa yang dapat menyatukan ceri dengannya?

.

_Matanya berkilat sesaat, menikmati ceri dan vanilla yang meleleh di lidahnya. Inilah yang ia suka. Ceri dan vanilla. Juga sekelebat bayangan yang mengatasnamakan dirinya sebagai pecinta tuna._

.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menangkapku, Shitsu-chan~"

.

Mereka adalah entitas. Dunia adalah entitas. Maka biarkan dunia berputar sejenak lebih lama sampai ada relasi yang mempertemukan mereka.

.

_Tangan kanannya meraih kacamata hitam untuk dipakai, sementara tangan kirinya bersemayam di saku jaket hangatnya. Menghela napas pelan, ia membuka payung hitamnya dan berjalan cepat menerobos hujan deras di hari yang harusnya cerah itu._

.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menjawabmu. Tentu saja, karena aku senang membuatmu kesal~"

.

Ceri, tuna dan vanilla. Ia menyukai semuanya. Ia suka melihat ceri pada bayangan yukata merah muda, atau aroma tuna dari sebuah parka.

* * *

**Karma © Sui Cide In Stinct**

_Andai bukan delusi yang ia tatapi, mungkin ia akan terjatuh lagi dan lagi._

**Let's play "Find the warning" :'3 one thing I know for this fic is 'absurd' and 'OOC'  
**

* * *

_Kini malam meringis, merontakan syair sunyi. Senyap bernyanyi melantunkan bait-bait tak terdefinisi. Pada jarum menembus detik ke sekian kali, hanya ada ia dan frasa mati. Membisu pada transisi semu._

.

Izaya adalah nominal satu. Satu tetap hanya satu. Seperti magnet yang menarik perhatiannya untuk tetap fokus pada satu …

.

"Aku tetap menyukai Shitsuo-kun…."

.

Sakuraya adalah malaikat waktu. Kadang menyulap agar hari terasa membatu. Seperti detik yang membuainya dalam bisu …

.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Shitsu-chan, yang kautakutkan bukan tentang kekuatan ataupun manusia di luar sana yang sewaktu-waktu dapat kausakiti maupun menyakitimu. Percayakah kalau kubilang kau hanya lari dari dunia nyata dan mengubah dirimu sampai ke akar kepribadianmu? Dan kau masih tak percaya saat kukatakan kau ini pengecut. ne, Shi-tsu-chan?"

.

_Dan ia yang masih bercumbu dalam kegelapan semakin tertelan kata-kata yang terlontar dari si pecinta tuna. Ia merengkuh sisa jaket yang masih terurai, mengepal pada gumpalan kain tebal dengan jemarinya yang pucat._

.

… Sementara ia mungkin hanya belenggu yang terlalu ragu.

.

_Ia suka warna malam. Menyukai saat gelap itu menyembunyikan identitasnya lewat temaram lampu jalan. _

_Tapi tidak saat malam itu menjadi deritan asing yang menyerangnya dan gravitasi melepas dirinya ..._

_ Lalu bisu itu pecah oleh jeritan histeris seorang wanita._

.

Gelisah itu masih ada. Ketika sayup gelagak tawa tertangkap indera. Ketika mata memerangkap siluet pria berparka.

.

"Terima kasih, a-aku juga berharap Shitsuo-kun baik-baik saja…."

.

_Ada merah melumuri tubuhnya dan melumpuhkan inderanya. _

_Ada merah menyerang visualnya dan menarik kesadarannya._

_Ada merah yang entah tertawa atau mengasihani dibalik seringainya._

"_Karena aku benci kau..."_

.

Jika ada sesuatu yang indah di dunia ini, Shitsuo akan menjawabnya dengan "Eksistensi dua warna" dari dua kata, ceri dan tuna.

Seperti aurora di pekat malam tak bernama.

Tapi terlalu jauh untuk menggapai mereka. Maka lewat pandangan terakhir pada cahaya, ia berkata-kata ... 'Mungkin, biarkan saja...'

.

'_Goresan yang tersisa ini hanya emosi, _

_dari suatu benda; mungkin jiwa, _

_yang telah kehilangan afeksi. _

_Tersisa eksistensi yang bahkan tak lagi beresensi. _

_Tak tahu harus bagaimana, harus apa, _

_tertinggal dalam fana tanpa tahu siapa.'_

* * *

**Dear you two, I miss you**

**ComplexingGold**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
